memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Germany
Germany Should we actually create a Germany-article? Although it is a damn shame, the only direct references given for Germany in the Star Trek universe are connected to the Nazis. For them, however, we have a seperate page. By the way, isn't it right, that Hitler was the only German ever mentioned in Star Trek? Well, Brahms (the engineer) migth be a German, too. --BlueMars 19:43, Oct 16, 2004 (CEST) :There is a second reference ;) Lt. Carl Jaeger was German, also Data talked about flags in early TNG, he used the German flag as example (though wrong order of colour) -- Kobi 19:48, 16 Oct 2004 (CEST) My opinion is, that star trek uses stereotypes when takling about germany. most references accord the 12 years of the nazi-regime. good thinks like artists etc. are only mentioned and nothing else. in opposite to the nazis as a topic.... Im sorry about my bad english This is a page about Germany, so the german names could be useful :No, as the German terms were not used in the episodes, just the English names. If we started adding the German names here, we'd have to do the same on all the other language pages, e.g. adding Roma to the Rome and Italy article, Bourgogne to the Burgundy and France article et cetera. If a place in the native language was used, (say if somebody said Firenze instead of Florence, we could create a redirect and add the name in brackets to the existing article, otherwise, those additions have no place here. I may refer you to the German MA which doesn't have a Hameln article yet. --Jörg 15:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Now we have: de:Hameln :) -- Roggan - talk 14:41, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Canon? Were the Rhine, Elbe, or Oder rivers ever mentioned in canon? -- Renegade54 04:39, 12 August 2007 (UTC) An article about Austria? I thought I would put the feelers out about whether or not to have an article about Austria. I bring this up since the two major episodes where we see German decorations, pretty much everyone is wearing the "Anschluss Ribbon" which was granted for occupying Austira in 1938. This might be streching it a bit; I brought this up about Korea since we see a Korean Service Medal in but the article was deleted since Korea has never itself been mentioned in an episode. -FleetCaptain 15:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :I would honestly say that that would be a little too much. --Jörg 05:44, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, it is. We have seen military awards for service in Austria, Czechoslovakia, Korea, and Vietman but none of the countries have ever made an apperance or have been mentioned. The closest thing to Vietnam was the mention to the Brush Wars but that article is still pretty bare. -FleetCaptain 13:53, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Removed from article I removed the following call to from the article: I feel that none of this really belongs on the article, but rather on the Wikipedia article about Germany (which we already link to). None of this has ever been stated on Star Trek, and even then, would pretty much be outdated in the 24th century. ;) -- Cid Highwind 13:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC)